This invention relates to the field of court and ball games. More particularly it relates to the game of basketball and a game method and apparatus for improving the skills of basketball players by performing various exercises and practice moves in the context of a game to improve-basketball proficiency.
Basketball is a truly American sport having originated in the Midwest area of the United States. However, the time has long passed when the game was played by players using a peach basket and ball and minimal movement other than dribbling and shooting.
Basketball is one of the most widely played sports in the United States because of the small area needed for a court and because it may be played outdoors during good weather or indoors during any weather. The game is a major source of exercise and teamwork training for children and adults and is especially popular in areas where winter makes outdoor sports impractical.
Because of its popularity, especially amongst children and young adults capable of keeping the fast pace of the game for long durations, there is a constant need for the improvement of the skills of the players. This is especially true of young children who lack the requisite dribbling, passing, and shooting skills to play the game.
However, many teachers and coaches, especially dealing with younger players, lack sufficient knowledge of the game to teach or coach new or inexperienced players. Further, even teachers and coaches who have sufficient knowledge of Basketball rules and theory frequently lack a method and apparatus to provide organized and fun manner in which to teach new and inexperienced players the game.
Another problem when dealing with younger players it their inability to maintain the attention necessary to learn the basic and advanced skills during practice sessions. Attempting to teach younger players, one at a time, or in groups, the various skills of Basketball if frequently boring for the players who must watch as the Coach or teacher works with one player while the others wait in line for their turn to practice. When dealing with multiple children or larger groups of children, either more coaches are required so that many groups can stand in many lines to learn an individual skill or the large group must wait their turn to practice the skill of the moment with the coach while the others wait in line for their turn. With the severe lack of coaches and teachers able to afford the time necessary after and during school to teaching athletics, frequently there is only one coach to teach many children basic and advanced basketball skills which results in students using most of their time waiting in groups or lines and watching other students practice. This results in minimal practice for all of the players and increased boredom and disinterest by the players who must wait for their turn at being coached.
Consequently, there is a need for a method and playing apparatus to teach many skills to many players concurrently with a minimum of coaches. Such a method should make the maximum of the time allotted for practice by engaging all of the players constantly in basketball skill practicing.
Very little prior art exists in the area of the orderly and effective teaching of the skills and rules of basketball. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,781 (Kimball) discloses a game for the teaching of the concept of speed and velocity. However Kimball is geared more toward science concepts and while it might teach a bit about baseball it lacks any instruction in the area of basketball.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,115,893, (Briare) is a board game that uses a board and dial and game pieces to play a version of basketball on the board. While Briare may help with the concept and rules of the game from a mental perspective, Briare does not offer any aid or instruction with the actual act of playing a real game of basketball where dribbling and shooting and passing the ball is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,653 (Murphy) teaches a basketball board game and apparatus. The board game uses cards, dice, a ball, and a small basket to allow players to xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d a game of basketball while sitting around a game table. However, Murphy also lacks any actual playing of a real game of basketball and any method to teach the actual physical skills involved in the game.
U.S. Pat No. 6,142,473 (Bryant) teaches a board game using a plurality of transparent sheets mounted along the periphery of the board. The sheets have an opening on one side and using dice and trading cards, and the sheets, the players play a pretend game relating to basketball. As in the other prior art, Bryant lacks any method or apparatus to teach actual physical skills to play a real game of basketball on a basketball court.
There is as such, a present and continuing need, for a method and apparatus for the teaching of basketball the new as well as experienced players. Such a method should provide for the teaching of the maximum number of players simultaneously with the minimum number of coaches. Such a game or method should also provide the players with sufficient interest in the outcome to maintain their interest in each individual step of the game to thereby maximize their learning of the different skills at each step. Such a game and method should also feature actual physical practice of the skills of basketball to thereby teach the players the various skills necessary to play the game. Finally, such a game and method should be easily played with simple rules to allow younger children to play the game and enjoy it while actually learning the basic and advanced motor skills involved in the playing of basketball.
The present invention accomplishes its desired objects by providing a versatile new and improved game and apparatus for the orderly teaching of basketball motor skills and rules to the players. The game and method teaches basketball skills in a fun way that is unique and challenging to the players. However the emphasis of the game is placed on participation and as a motivational supplement to conventional basketball practice, rather than on winning. It is used for the orderly teaching and reinforcing of different motor skills required in the play of basketball and allows the concurrent orderly teaching of a large number of players or students using minimal coaches. While more coaches can be provided during playing of the game, using the game mat and other parts, the players themselves keep occupied in learning various skills concurrently thereby maximizing the learning of motor skills with minimal supervision.
In the best embodiment of the disclosed game and method a game mat is used with various spots designated on the mat where the practice of different motor skills is performed during the players turn at that spot. Also provided are a plurality of colored basketball shaped bean bags, a plurality of cones, a plurality of colored dice and a plurality of miniature baseball shaped chips.
In the current preferred mode, there would six of the basketball or other novel shaped bean bags of different colors, six of the colored dice in the same respective colors as the bean bags, forty of the basketball chips, and one game mat sized approximately five feet by seven feet in the current best embodiment. Also provided are plastic laminated or similarly protected game cards sized in the current best mode of the device approximately 8xc2xd inches by 11 inches.
To play the game with six teams, the game mat would be unrolled onto the area for play and the class of students would be divided into six equal teams. Basketball beanbags and colored dice of the same color from the six different colors, would be placed on a spot on the mat that is also of the same color. Around the game mat in the playing area cones are placed in six different positions to designate a team""s home court.
Each of the six teams would have a designated home court and each of the teams would be provided with a game card which identifies that team""s home court designated by the cone. Each player is also provided with one or a plurality of basketballs they can use during playing of the game.
The teams having been assigned their color from the six colors and their home court can then begin to play. Each team is assigned a number by the teacher or by a rolling of the die by each team until all have different numbers from one to six. Then, each team member of each team is assigned a number, usually from one to six, either by lot, teacher assignment, or rolling the die.
Play begins with the announcement by the coach or teacher or other leader that the game has started or optionally by playing of music.
The playing mat has a plurality of squares drawn, printed, or otherwise placed thereon in a row around the perimeter of the game mat. An arrow is also printed on the mat to show a direction of play.
Player number one of each team rolls their colored die to arrive at a number and then moves that team""s colored basketball piece and the colored die, to a square on the playing mat corresponding to the number rolled and in the designated direction of play. The colored basketball piece and the die is placed in the square by that player for the next player to roll.
Once they have arrived at the determined square on the playing mat, the player who rolled the die reads the instructions printed in that square on the playing mat, returns to his or her team""s home court, and explains it to the rest of the team.
Optionally, if provided as would be in the current best mode, the same instructions are printed on a miniature version of the game mat which is on the laminated card. Everyone on the team performs the drill or exercise designated in the square they have drawn on the game mat.
Once everyone has completed the designated exercise from the square on the game mat, the next player on each team, in numerical order, walks to the square on the game mat where the colored die and basketball bean bag is located, and rolls the die. That player then moves the bean bag and die to the next square on the game mat which corresponds to the number just rolled by counting the squares in the direction of play until they reach the square corresponding to the number rolled. The player sets the team bean bag in the square and the colored die and reads the instructions printed in the square. The player then goes back to the team home court and relays the instructions to the waiting team members as to the exercise designated in that square. This sequence is repeated for the duration of the time allotted for the game which would generally be the class period or the time allotted for practice.
Once a team goes around the entire game mat and past the starting point, they are awarded a point which is designated by a basketball chip in their team designated color or some other means to keep score of the points obtained by the team. The players continue to roll the die in sequence and continue to move the beanbag and die to new squares corresponding to the number rolled and in the direction of play around the mat for the duration of the game. The team with the most points, signified by colored basketball chips or other means of keeping the point score, at the end of the game, is the team who has gone around the board past the starting point the most times during the time for play. That team wins the game.
If the game is not intended for competition, the awarding of the points signified by colored chips or other score keeping means when circumvention of the board is completed can be eliminated. In that manner the game can just be played in sequence for the duration of playing time.
The skills that are designated in each square on the game mat would be skills that the players would need to play the game of basketball. Dribbling, passing, catching, and other skills would be included and the game mat might be produced in various forms with age and skill appropriate tasks printed in the squares about the perimeter of the game mat. Very young children might just land on squares that designate dribbling or catching and older players could have more advanced skills such as bounce passing.
As can be seen, once the game begins, there is minimal supervision and teaching required by the coach who can either just observe, or observe and go to different players and teams to help with their learning and practice of a designated skill.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a game that will teach the skills involved in the play of basketball in an organized and fun fashion to groups of players.
A further object of this invention is the provision of an easily played game that requires minimal supervision by a coach or teacher yet results in all of the players concurrently receiving maximum practice time of various exercise and skills.
Another object of the invention is to provide. a method and apparatus to teachers and coaches for the organized teaching of basketball skills.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a fun and entertaining method of practicing basketball that maintains the players interest during the entire time period of play.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent and reside in the details of the construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.